The Titans and the Wild Horse
by zmz1999
Summary: Based off of Lathis' The Titans and the Lost Boy, with Ranma as the hero.


Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 characters owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Teen Titans owned by DC. TT&TLB situations owned by Lathis. TT&TLB used with permission.

Read The Titans and the Lost Boy by Lathis first. It's an excellent story, and this will make more sense if you do.

Scene: A dark city alley, littered with trash. A small breeze picks up some paper and swirls in a corner, slowly at first, but rapidly gaining speed. The sound of wind whistling through the air increases in volume and intensity. Quickly zoom out to reveal a huge tornado consuming a Cathedral.

RANMA (V.O.)

I've been told that the final attack could be seen for miles. It should have, with as much energy as was involved. The destruction it caused was amazing. Even I couldn't control its power. I thought it was the end of us all."

But I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Ranma Saotome, and I'm partially responsible for the tornado that tore up parts of Jump City. It would probably make more sense if I started at the beginning."

Scene fades to black.

**The Titans and the Wild Horse: The Ranma Story**

**Produced by: **Naomi Alicia Benton

The Events of the Jump City Disaster, as told by Ranma Saotome

RANMA (V.O.)

"It all started when I met the Titans in a remote mountain range in China. That's when I met her, and my life was changed forever."

Fade in to an overhead view of a mountainous forest region. The T-Ship zooms through the view. The camera moves down to ground level, showing Ranma and Ryouga trekking through the forest floor. Both of them clearly look frustrated, with scowls on their faces.

Ranma: I can't believe her [falsetto voice] "Oh poor Ryouga! Ranma, you've just got to help him!" Why do I gotta be the one to lead you there!?

Ryouga: Shut up Ranma! It's your fault anyway! If you'd just kept your mouth shut...!

Ranma: You were sleeping with her, dammit! How was I supposed to know she'd actually catch on! If you hadn't been such a pig about it, we wouldn't be in this mess.

Ryouga: I got lost, alright! At least I'm not leading around all those women!

Ranma: Ha! You couldn't lead a drought to the desert!

Ryouga throws off his back pack and gets into an aggressive fighting stance, leaning forward feet spread wide, left foot slightly in front of right. His hands are tensed tightly into fists, right hand holding an umbrella.

Ryouga: That's it! I've had enough of you and those pig comments! Ranma Saotome, PREPARE TO DIE!

Ryouga runs towards Ranma, right arm pulled back, ready to put the umbrella through Ranma's head. Ranma's scowl transforms into a smirk and casually leans back, allowing the fist to glide over his head. He turns the lean into a handstand, then a flip backwards, kicking Ryouga in the jaw along the way. Ranma sheds his backpack.

Ranma: You never have trouble getting lost finding my foot, though.

Ryouga rushes forward in to a left legged foot sweep, umbrella swing combination. Before the swing is fully completed, he uses the umbrella to jab at Ranma.

Ranma steps back from the foot sweep, folds forward over the swing, then twists and turns away from the jabs.

Ryouga: Stop dodg-OOF!

Ryouga is suddenly knocked backwards by a palm hit to Ryouga's stomach. Ranma holds the pose for a second, weight supports be his right leg, bent, right arm outstretch, palm forward, left leg back as brace and counterbalance.

Ryouga brushes off his shirt and sneers.

Ryouga: Weak!

Ryouga opens up his umbrella with a flick and throws it at Ranma, spinning the umbrella like a top.

Ranma, derisively: Hah! Don't you have anything new, P-chan?

Ranma steps left to avoid the umbrella, keeping his eyes on Ryouga. The umbrella spins back like a boomerang. Ranma, still looking at Ryouga, steps to the left, avoiding the returning umbrella, his smirk getting even more insufferable.

The umbrella shaft hits a rock, causing it to pop into air, closing as it flips. It's Ryouga's turn to smirk, his right hand moving as if pulling on an invisible cord. Ranma's eyes open in shock as he's suddenly jerked forward into the umbrella, his arms being pulled to his side by an invisible force. The impact distracts him long enough for Ryouga's fist to connect, popping him backwards. Ryouga pulls him back like a giant, human-sized paddle ball, kicks Ranma up into the air, and then jerks downwards. Ranma is slammed into ground. Ryouga is smiling fully now.

Ryouga: Surprised?

Ryouga jerks back again, causing Ranma to spin off the ground towards the bandanna boy. Ryouga readies a hard right cross, about to slam Ranma back, yet again, when Ranma's foot snaps out into a spin kick, catching Ryouga in the jaw, staggering him. Ranma lands on his feet, smiling. Ranma shrugs and the umbrella drops away from him, followed by a now visible wire.

Ranma: So you've learned some wire work, eh?

Ryouga: Yeah. I picked it up in a ninja village in Hokkaido, on the other side of Tokyo Tower.

[Flashback]

In the background, behind Ryouga, is an image of a city beneath a cliff. Four faces are carved on the cliff. They are wearing headbands with a symbol that looks like an arrow through a spiral.

[End Flashback]

Before Ranma can insult Ryouga's global positioning abilities, a loud crash is heard to the south, distracting the two teenagers. The two exchanges glances, and with nod, decide to investigate. They pick up their gear and Ryouga heads northeast. He is stopped by Ranma grabbing the back of his shirt collar.

Ranma, pointing south: No, you idiot! It's this way.

Ranma heads off. Ryouga puts his hand behind his head and laughs nervously, following Ranma.


End file.
